The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sprayers are used, for example, for gardening or in farming. In order to enable homogenous application of a pesticide, pump devices are normally provided, with which the pesticide can be pressurized. The pressurized pesticide can then be discharged from the reservoir, for example, by means of a nozzle or vaporizing device.
Pump devices designed as piston pumps have proved useful for pressurizing a pesticide. They feature a pump drive, whose movement is transmitted by means of a pump connecting rod to a pump piston.
Sprayers can be subjected to great strains, for example impact strains during transport or when shutting off the sprayer. In addition, sprayers should also function reliably with minimal maintenance and extended periods of non-use. Finally, it should be possible to manufacture sprayers at low cost, particularly when a sprayer is also intended for home use.